


Angry

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pridecember, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember 2017 day 5 fill(Could be a continuation to Draw)The calm could never last too long with the two of them.  The feeling of serenity and relief would soon go away and they would actually had to talk.





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer and deeper than I'd originally planned... but oh well...

Atem helped Seto to his feet and lead him out of the throne room and into his private garden where they wouldn't be disturbed, not letting go of the taller one's hand once. They were both tired, it had been an amazing duel; though theirs always were. But this one was different. This was the first one between the two of them. This time, he wasn't hiding behind Yugi any more. This one wasn't filled with hate and blame, it wasn't Seto fighting himself through him; but it was no less passionate. This time, Seto, who had always preached moving forward no matter what, came all the way to another dimension for him, when he could've been just a part of his past, no more than another stepping stone used to shape the other man and discarded when he could no longer be of use. That was what a part of him, no matter how small, had been afraid of, but he knew that Seto had come a long, long way since they first met, apparently since they parted even. He knew deep down that Seto had, at some point, grown to feel something different just as he had. And he had hoped that Seto would stop at nothing to get what he wants, some things never changed. He had believed that Seto would come through and justify his faith as he always had, and here they were. It was a future he couldn't have imagined just a short while ago, but it felt like a different lifetime for how much had happened in that short period of time. 

But it was true, some things never changed. The calm could never last too long with the two of them. The feeling of serenity and relief would soon go away and they would actually had to talk. Dueling had always been their medium of communication in a way, it was what brought them together and helped them both grow as individuals. It enabled them not only to let go of limitations and learn, but also know and understand each other in a way no-one else could, realize how alike they were for all their differences and what they could be to each other. But there was, after all, so much one could convey through monsters and cards. It worked well enough until now, but it left too much to interpretation. In order to move forward and into the kind if relationships they both obviously wanted, whey would need to learn other ways to communicate as well. Well, no better time to start than now. 

At some point they'd made it to a bench in shade of a large tree, overlooking a pond filled with fish and greenery which had no place in a desert, a magically made oasis which held kind of a special energy. It was Atem’s favorite spot. He always came here when he needed time to think or just to get away form the crowd. It was a place only select few were allowed to enter. Suddenly it occurred to him that they were still holding hands, a fact that Kaiba had taken his hand and allowed himself to be helped up even I he hadn't necessarily needed it said a lot, but the fact that he hadn't even tried to pull free since said even more. Atem would be a fool not to understand the significance, well versed in ‘Seto Kaiba speek’,as he liked to call it, as he was. But he also soon noticed that the air between them had started to change, loosing it's previous comfortable serenity rather quickly, becoming eerily calm, but buzzing with energy at the same time. There was still a lot to be said and cleared before they could move forward. Things that couldn't be so well, if at all, conveyed through their duel, it had only been a prelude, a way to set the scene and make sure they were remotely on the same page. This was the calm before the storm. And choose to wait for it to come, knowing that Seto had to be the one to break the silence first, for he had a lot more to let out. He had been the one who was left behind after all they'd been through together, and Atem was sure that knowing that it was the way it had to happen didn't help much. So he waited, quietly preparing himself for inevitable.

As he suspected he didn't need to wait much longer. Just a few more minutes ticked by before they both turned to look at each other. Their eyes met: crimson ones filled with determination to meet whatever got served, but he wouldn't apologize for doing what he had for there had been no other was and the only thing he regretted about the whole ordeal was not saying goodbye to the brunette; and the blue ones full of so many emotions, he looked more vulnerable than Atem had ever seen him. He knew Kaiba would choose to act on the most familiar one, the only one he knew for sure how to channel ans take it from there. They held each others gaze for a few moments, taking each other in before the dam finally broke.

As one they let go of the others hand and stood to face each other, then it started. The yelling, the cutting remarks; he was letting out all the frustration, desperation, confusion and all other emotions he he'd thought had been killed a long time ago, but had once again started to experience since he'd met the man before him. Especially in the last few months since he'd come to terms with feeling he'd never thought he would experience. He was most certainly not holding back, he was hurting and the Pharaoh was the reason for it. Kaiba had lot to day to him and he had no qualms about saying it all.

Atem had no idea how long they stood there, but they had gone from one sided yelling to actually talking, saying all that needed to be said, putting it all out in the open so it wouldn't have the power to hold them back, so they could heal and move forward together; to desperate kissing, to just holding each other - sitting together in silence and taking comfort from each other’s presence. There were tears drying in both of their faces but neither cared. They were ready to leave the past behind and move forward together. They’ve each overcome their own challenges and come out stronger, their paths intervening until it was impossible to say where one's ended and other's began forming an unbreakable bond between them. This was just another challenge they'd chosen to face together, completely different than ones they were used to as it may be. Something completely new and beautiful. But they could do it, face this new unknown- together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
